Confessions of a Neko
by Neko Mastermind
Summary: *Originally posted under CassieChan* Inu-Yasha comes to pick Kagome up, but only finds her gone. So he's left in the company of...Buyo?! R & R!!


**Inu-Yasha  
_Confessions of a Neko_**

Disclaimer: I own a Inu-Yasha plushie, lots of videos and DVDs of anime, a car nicknamed 'Mazdie', and a bunch of other items, but not Inu-Yasha. Rumiko-sama owns him and everyone else! ^^ 

Inu-Yasha leapt out of the well with ease, cursing Kagome for being late...again. She said three days ago she had to return to the present to complete those 'test' things, and would be back on the third day. Now it was the fourth day and Inu-Yasha--being the impatient hanyou he was--couldn't stand it anymore! 

So Inu-Yasha trudged out of the wellhouse and to Kagome's house, noticing the family cat Buyo sleeping next to the door. He acknowledged the feline for a bit, then headed to the main house, where her mother was outside hanging sheets up. 

Higurashi-san turned to Inu-Yasha, giving him a pleasant smile. "Oh, Inu-Yasha-kun! What a surprise! What brings you here?" 

"Uhm, I was looking for Kagome...is she here?" Inu-Yasha responded, rubbing the back of his head. 

Kagome's mother always made him feel odd, not only because he couldn't be rude to her for his own reasons and because he would receive a numerous amount of 'osuwaris', but also because she always greeted him with the same, friendly smile. "Gomen, Inu-Yasha-kun, but Kagome went to the market for me a little earlier...she should be back soon, though. Why don't you wait around for a bit until she returns?" Higurashi-san said sweetly, hanging up another sheet. 

"Ah, I'll do that. Thank you." Dog boy replied, heading back towards the well house. 

_Damn her...._ Inu-Yasha thought. Didn't she know how crazy he went when she wasn't around? He had tried to occupy himself this time by following rumors for a shikon no kakera, but of course those failed. And after watching Sango and Miroku fight constantly, that grew boring too. Even pounding the kitsune cub didn't hold any interest! 

The hanyou took a seat next to Buyo, who woke up with the movement next to him. He let out a long yawn before looking up at Inu-Yasha with his wide cat-eyes. "Mreoow?" 

"Oi, neko." Inu-Yasha boredly replied, resting his elbow on his knee, then his cheek in his hand. 

The cat purred and rubbed against him. Inu-Yasha sighed and pet the cat for a bit, smiling slightly. He looked down at the feline, wondering why the cat was so friendly with a dog...demon. 

"Oi, neko, why are you so nice to me?" Inu-Yasha asked softly, making sure Kagome's mother wouldn't hear her. 

Buyo looked up at him again, then continued rubbing his head against Inu-Yasha's leg. The dog demon sighed and scratched behind the neko's ears, earning an even louder purr. "Is it because of Kagome?" 

The cat continued to purr, but decided to sit down and look up to Inu-Yasha, his usual 'I'm-a-big-fat-lazy-cat-but-pet-me-anyway' look on his face. Inu-Yasha continued to scratch behind his ears. "I don't get it, neko. Why is she so nice to me, even though I treat her like shit?" 

Buyo moved so Inu-Yasha could scratch the other ear. "I don't know how many times I've been 'sat' for being mean to her and everyone else...yet she still comes back to me..." 

Buyo let out a soft "mreow" before laying against Inu-Yasha's leg, happy for the attention he was receiving. Inu-Yasha moved down to the cat's neck. 

"Maybe she cares about me more than I thought..." The dog demon thought aloud, not quite aware he was revealing his inner most feelings to the family cat. 

"She doesn't understand what she does to me though....her scent, her smile...everything about her makes me calm..." Inu-Yasha continued softly, looking down at the cat. 

His smile widened, and the cat let out another "mreow". "She keeps thinking I only hang around with her because she looks like Kikyo and can detect Shikon shards...but she's completely wrong. I....stay with her because I care--" 

Now hold on just a minute! Did he just say he cared about Kagome?! Where in all the seven firey pits of hell did that come from?! Inu-Yasha stared straight forward, and look of shock on his face. He...did care about Kagome, didn't he? Enough to never admit to her face. 

"I guess I do care about her..." Inu-Yasha mused, resuming the scratching of Buyo's neck. 

Buyo purred and moved to sit on Inu-Yasha's lap, giving him a cat-grin before resting his head on Inu-Yasha's thigh. "She doesn't understand she's Kagome, not Kikyo's reincarnation. She has a competely different personality, a different smile, and...different thoughts. She's isn't Kikyo. Kagome ga Kagome." Inu-Yasha said, the smile returning to his face. 

Inu-Yasha sighed and looked up to the sky. "If only I could tell her how much I care about her..." 

The dog demon stood up, gently letting Buyo jump off before. He looked down at the neko, grinning. "You're a pretty good listener, for a cat." 

And with that, Inu-Yasha stepped into the well house and jumped into the well, deciding to wait for the miko back at his time. 

There was a shuffle near the side of the well house, and Kagome stepped out, wiping the newly falling tears from her face. She picked up Buyo and hugged him tightly yet lovingly, before letting him down and turning to the well house. She had just returned from the market when her mother informed her Inu-Yasha had arrived and was waiting by the well. Wanting to surprise him so he would forget how angry he probably was, she had snuck around the shack and hid on the side. But much to her surprise, Inu-Yasha was telling his feelings....to Buyo?! 

Kagome wiped more tears away as a smile found her face. She sighed, and started walking in. "I'm going, Kaa-san! Be back in a few days!" She said before disappearing into the wellhouse. 

  
Inu-Yasha sniffed the air, smirking a bit when he caught Kagome's scent. He leapt down from his perch and landed in front of the well just as Kagome climbed out of it. 

"You're late again, wench!" 

"Excuse me! I had to do something for my mother, if you don't mind!" Kagome retaliated, putting her hands on her hips. 

"Feh, let's go. If Miroku and Sango haven't killed each other yet, we can leave and start looking for the shikon no kakera." Inu-Yasha ordered, starting back to the village. 

Kagome moved to follow him, but stopped. Remembering what she had heard before, she smiled at his back. _No matter how much you try to hide it Inu-Yasha, I know how you feel...and I...feel the same way towards you too._

"Oi, girl! Move it!" 

"Oh, keep your kimono on! I'm coming, I'm coming!" 

  
~Owari (The End)~ 

  
Japanese terms -   
Neko -cat  
-san - polite way of referring to someone older to you, like saying "Mrs." or "Mr."  
Gomen - Sorry  
hanyou - half-demon, half-human  
osuwari - "sit", the magic word Kagome uses for the spell Kaede-baba casted on Inu-Yasha using rosary beads to subdue the hanyou.  
ga - is 

  
A/N: Hehe, this has been on my mind for the past few days, and I didn't see it done before, so...I did it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please, minna-san! Let me know how you think about it! Review! Arrigatou, and Ja ne!


End file.
